


Tifa/Cloud/Aerith prompt: Start of relationship

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Written to prompt: Tifa/Cloud/Aerith prompt: Confessing to each other/starting a relationship. Who's the nervous one? Who's the confident one? What's the dynamic like?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tifa/Cloud/Aerith prompt: Start of relationship

"So are you and Cloud dating?" Aerith asked.

Tifa choked on her drink, coughing for a moment before she managed to clear her throat and respond.

"Why do you ask that?" Tifa blurted out finally.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at each other. You've got history." Aerith said in a conspiratorial tone. "Thing is, I was thinking of making a move but I don't want to get in the way of anything."

That makes sense.

She shook her head with a grin.

"Cloud and I go way back, but we aren't dating or anything. You won't be getting in the way. Feel free to take your shot.."

"Great!" Aerith said, clapping her hands together and bouncing a bit on her heels. It really was adorable.

"So I was thinking I could take you to dinner sometime? I've heard there's some nice places up on the plate, and the flower business has been doing really well lately. Maybe ice cream after, my treat?"

It took Tifa a few moments to process what she meant.

Oh!

A bright blush spread across her face and she looked down so she didn't have to meet Aerith's eyes.

"Yeah, I think I would enjoy that." She said with a smile.

\---

“So... Tifa and Aerith have been spending a lot of time together.” Yuffie commented, gesturing over to where Aerith and Tifa were cuddling near the fire.

“That’s true. They’ve been really happy.” Cloud said with that annoyingly neutral expression he always tried to maintain. 

“I know you had a thing for both of them. And I know they were both into you...” Yuffie prodded. 

Cloud shrugged and took a drink.

“Doesn’t really matter now, does it?” He said.

“I mean you have probably been feeling a bit lonely, seeing them act all lovey dovey.” Yuffie insisted. 

“How they act is none of my business.” Cloud said.

“ _Oh my god_ , you are the most frustrating person in the world.”

Yuffie stood up, grabbing Cloud by the collar and half dragging him over to Tifa and Aerith.

“Hey, what are you-” Cloud didn’t manage to finish before Yuffie pushed him over into the girls.

“This dumbass is never going to get the hint girls.” Yuffie declared. “I’m practically spelling it out for him but he is so damn determined to be a _gentleman_ and I am done wingmanning for an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy with how this turned out but whatever.


End file.
